Beginning of a marvellous relationship
by Quanktumspirit
Summary: A new law has been passed onto Fairy world, every magical creature has to seclude themselves from others, to prevent cross breeding. But will this law benefit Poof and Foops relationship? After they run away from home?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 01The beginning of a marvellous relationship

Quanktumspirit: "One of my favourite tales on this sight. :). I wonder how I will turn this chapter out to be. Pairings are as followed: Poof and Foop, with a small hint of Sparky and Anti-Sparky, and Timmy X Nega-Timmy. Please review, oh and keep it hidden from Cosmo, Wanda, Anti-Cosmo and Anti-Wanda. I don't know yet how they all will react. Oh plus Poof and Foop are teenagers, almost adults in this tale. Not babies or young children."

* * *

Poof's P.O.V.

It's another normal, boring day. I wake up, get dressed, eat breakfast, and find myself at school. As usual the other kids are talking amongst themselves. By that I mean elves talk to elves, leprechauns talk to leprechauns, and so on.

I, as usual, have no one to talk to. Oh yeah I'm also in my final year of High school (yes we still have Timmy). We kinda made ourselves split when my new High school started. What I mean is we only talk to those of our race. Being the only fairy born in centuries doesn't exactly help me out.

If you are wondering about my first girlfriend Goldie Goldenglow, we both broke it of as the schools split. She has moved to a completely different dimension and was apparently happily in a relationship with one of the greatest magicians on this planet. With her being the nicest and most beautiful Fairy born in this century, it is no surprise to me she found her lover. No we are no longer a couple or in contact. I've gotten over her. Deal with it.

Oh great, Foop set off another stink bomb. I guess that since he's the only anti-fairy born in thousands of years is getting to him. I feel kinda guilty now because with me being born and him coming with the package, we were forced to isolate ourselves. I've got a lot to think about instead of listen to the teacher. 'RING!' I better get to class before I'm late…again.

* * *

Foop's P.O.V.

I hate this. Forced to seclude myself from the other students. It's not like anyone liked me before. But still I should have at least one friend. What about Po- Don't even finish that sentence. I must be going mad. Just because he doesn't have any friends either doesn't implicate anything. Just because I love him doesn't mean….anything. What did I just say, think? Surely my mind didn't drift that far. Ugh I can't escape this.

Yes I do love Poof. I just know that he doesn't love me back. Why is life so confusing? I need something to keep my mind busy. I know. I'll do what I enjoy most. I'll pull a prank on the others. While he wasn't looking, most likely thinking the same thing as me, we tend to do that sometimes, I set up a stink bomb. To any of the advanced humans on Earth, yes that means you, in equivalence to your age defining system I would be about ten, that's nine thousand years to you.

My counterpart's parents, yes the two annoying wish granters, made their godchild immortal, how, I have no idea, but anyway we have the Nega-Timothy, who is quite the prankster and yet as annoying as…well…whatever bothers you people the most. Anyway my point is My mother and…father are stuck with him for eternity and that means I'm stuck with him for…oh bugger. RING! Well I must be off to class. I take science first. The same as Poof. Will you shut up already. So what we're in the same class. It's not like he'd notice me sitting next to him.

* * *

Third person P.O.V.

As Poof made his way to his first class he couldn't help but think about the only other person who knew his situation. Foop. Oh great. I think I'm gonna be sick. He proceeded into the classroom taking his seat next to his blue double. Foop was starting to panic. He had expected him to say something. Negative of course, but something nonetheless. Instead, he did something he'd never expect from Poof. He smiled at him. Wearily, yes, but still it was a smile. Foop couldn't be happier. But as Poof went to sit down, he completely missed the chair and passed out on the floor. Because Poof was looking directly towards Foop. His dream boyfriend.

* * *

Foop's P.O.V.

Oh crumpets. He's out. What do I do now? Do I tell Mr. Comet? Do I help him to the nurse? Do I-I thought you said you weren't going to interfere wit anything that happens to him. I meant relationship wise you dolt. Now, the best coarse of action would be to help him to the nurse's office. Yes that's what I'll do. I go tell the teacher of the incident and tell him my plan. Of coarse he doesn't believe me at first, I am an anti-fairy after all, but I persuade him by telling him something like "If his health deteriorates any further, I'd end up in the same position as him." So anyway as I was carrying him to the nurse, he woke up. It's okay it's no big deal. Then he realized that he wasn't floating. Then he looked up to see my face. With only a few seconds it clicked, wow a new record.

"What are you doing?" he asked me shyly.

"You fainted so I took it upon myself to bring you to the nurse." I explained.

"Why?" He asks me stupidly.

"Because if you get any more sick than you already are, I'll get to the point of…well…how you would end out." I really didn't know the extent of his illness.

"Oh." It almost sounded as though he was disappointed. Wait a moment. He wouldn't have a…no he wouldn't. He hates me. But my thoughts were proved wrong. He did something I could only hope for until now. He kissed me.

"W-w-w-what was that?"

"A kiss."

"I know that, but why?"

"Because…because…because I like you." My heart surely skipped a beat.

"Did you just say what I think you did?"

"Yeah. I know you don't like me, but I wanted to get that off my chest."

Oh how wrong he was.

"Poof, ever since we started this grade I've liked you."

He looked stunned. I most certainly did not expect him to say that. We then both realized that I was still holding him. We blushed.

"I-I-I'll let you down now." I put him down and turned to walk back to class. "Wait!" I heard him call.

"You seriously mean it?"

"Yes I do and I'd be elated to have you as my boyfriend." I didn't mean to say that. My mouth was working instead of my brain. "Sure." What did he say? "Excuse me, but could you repeat that for me?"

"I said 'Sure'. I'd love to be your boyfriend."

I believe this is the beginning of a marvellous and complicated relationship.

* * *

Quanktumspirit: "Chapter one done. Please review."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 02 The first lunch

Poof's P.O.V.

O. M. G. He actually likes me. I'm his boyfriend now. Wow. I never thought this day would come. Yes I admit it I've liked him for quite a while now, probably when pre-school ended. I just never wanted to admit it. I hope Mom and Dad and Timmy don't hate me, well Dad won't understand what's going on, well not very much. Way off topic, Poof, way off topic. Anyway I'm amazed just by the fact that he asked me, sorta.

"So do you want to eat with me at lunch? I know it'll be shocking to all the others so I understand if you don't want to."

Why in fairy world would he think I wouldn't want to sit with him? I've been alone for how long now? Plus I'd get to know him better. Besides, what could possibly go wrong?

"Actually, I think that's a great idea."

"You do?"

"Yes I do. Now should we head back to class, boyfriend?"

* * *

Foop's P.O.V.

Well, I'll be damned. I didn't think it'd get any better than this. I'll be damned if I can blush any more than I already am.

"…should we head back to class, boyfriend?"

I never knew he had such a feminine side to him. That sounded like something a girl would say. Well, I suppose he's being flirtatious.

"Of course. It'd be dreadful for the teacher to find out you were missing class, for something as worthless as a mix up."

"What?" You could tell he hadn't understood what I had just said.

"Forget about it. Let's go to class."

"Okay," he chirped cheerfully. It's like everything that happened was just forgotten. He sure is my counterpart.

* * *

Poof's P.O.V.

Wow. It's lunch time already? I need to spend less time in my imagination and more on focusing on what's going on. I sit at my normal table waiting for him to come. I hope he doesn't ditch me. Everyone else forgot about me so I really hope he doesn't forget.

"Hello Poof. I thought you'd bail out on me. I guess I was wrong."

Since when did we start thinking the same things? "Actually, I thought the same thing about you. I guess we're not all that different after all."

"I suppose not. What do you have for lunch?"

"Um, PB&J sandwich, an apple, a juice box, and a cookie. What about you?" I ask him.

He answered back with: "I have…nothing."

Oh here is my chance to make it a little bit more romantic.

"Wanna share mine? I can't eat as much any more any ways." As I said that I turned a little shade of pink.

I saw a shade of violet come across his cheeks. He was blushing too. It was adorable.

"S-sure. That's not a bad idea. Thank you, Poof." Foop said smiling a natural smile towards me.

This seemed so unrealistic like it was a dream. I pinch myself to make sure I'm awake. Sure enough, I was awake and now had a hurting hand. I pinch hard.

"What in Anti-Fairy World are you doing?" Foop suddenly asked a little annoyed.

"Nothing, I was waking myself up from a day-dream." I said and sure it was no dream.

I didn't want to lie to him, but I also didn't want him thinking that I'm emo or something. He let it go after that. I'm gonna have to start watching what I do around him.

* * *

Foop's P.O.V.

Grr. Mother forgot to pack me lunch…again. Too bad Father couldn't have been there. He'd make sure I'd have lunch.

"Wanna share mine? I can't eat as much any more anyway."

Well this kid has made me blush yet again. I love him all the more for it. He is so caring.

"S-sure. Thank you, Poof," I replied.

I then noticed him staring at nothing in particular and then pinch himself. Why in Anti-Fairy World would he do that to himself?" My words mirrored my thoughts.

"Nothing, I was waking myself up from a day-dream."

I could tell he was lying. I decided to change the subject. "So are we going to eat or are we going to sit here and stare at each other all day?"

"Okay Mr. Smarty-I'm-Hungry-Pants. Here's your half."

I could feel eyes on me and they most certainly didn't belong to my counterpart. I look around and notice that almost half of the others were watching us. I liked it.

"I don't like being stared at too much," Poof told me a little scared.

"Quit staring or I'll give you all a reason to go home crying." I snap loud enough for every one to hear.

To make my threat more realistic, I pulled my wand out. Every student at this school knew that I was one of the top magicians here, mainly because my father drilled me every spell into my head I could think. Nobody would even stand a chance against my powers.

They all resumed their meal. I like being the only anti-fairy here. It gives me more leverage over the other students.

"Thank you," he told me, fear etched in his voice.

"I didn't mean to frighten you. I was just trying to get them to stop staring." I explained as I calmed down again.

I really didn't mean to do that. It just happened. Now I get the saying, "Fate is a cruel mistress." Things happen whether we want them to or not. And this was one of the things I didn't want to happen.

How could I ever frighten my precious jewel? I guess I screwed up that time. I'm trying not to be a monster in his eyes. That most certainly didn't help matters.

"It's okay. I just didn't expect you to say that." Poof said a little happy.

"Oh. Well I still apologize for my actions." I said hoping I didn't scare him to much.

"I forgive you." Poof said smiling at me.

I heard a rumble that could only be my stomach.

"Well, let's eat."

I really need to control my temper.

* * *

Poof's P.O.V.

This is awkward. I don't like being stared at. Yeah I am kinda famous, first fairy baby born in millennia and all that, but I still don't like it. It's not like I asked to be I just am. Then my boyfriend yells a threat to everyone which kinda scares me. He forgot exclude from his sentence for one. Also, for he can do, I'm sure there'd be injuries, and not minor ones. Why is being in a relationship so difficult?

Lunch is over with so I'm stuck in magic 101. The day is almost over. I hope Mom, Dad, and Timmy don't hate me. I do plan on telling them, but not just yet. Mom would be the most furious. She can be pretty scary sometimes. I really need to stop losing myself in my thoughts before I start talking to myself and everyone thinks I'm crazy.

"What is the spell to cast if your godchild wants a giant milkshake-slide, Poof?"

I really don't know. "Um, poof?"

They laughed at me. "That is incorrect. It is…"

I tuned him out for the rest of class and made it look like I was paying attention. I have a LOT to think about.

* * *

Quanktumspirit: "Not my chapter yet. Please review."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 03

Quanktumspirit: "Please review."

* * *

Poof's P.O.V.

I really need to talk to them. This is killing me. They deserve to know. They are my family after all. I should ask him, though. I don't know if he wants me to tell them. Why do I think things that just randomly come to my head? What if…What if they hate me for it? Stupid feminine side. Worrying is for babies. I'm not a girl and I'm not a baby any more. Wow even more inner conflict.

Make up your mind already. Grrr, I'll just tell them whether he wants me to or not. Even if he hates me for it. Wow, I seriously need friends. Whoa! Pink unicorn! No Poof. Stay focused. I'll tell them after supper tonight. Wow I'm such a genius and a doofus at the same time.

* * *

Later that evening Timmy's P.O.V.

That was good. Now I'm stuffed. What's up with Poof? He's acting weird again. Maybe I should talk to him. Brother to brother. Yeah, I will. Ooh! Pink unicorn! Focus Timmy. Even if it is my favourite colour…What was I saying? Oh yeah. Talk to Poof.

"Hey, Poof, is something bothering you?"

"Uhmm no?"

"Yeah right. Spill it." Awkward silence passes.

"Come on Poof. I know your hiding something. Your getting flustered again."

"Grr. Fine. I-I-I have a-a b-boyfriend." Another awkward silence.

"Repeat that please."

"I said I have a boyfriend. Please don't tell Mom and Dad. I was going to tell them, but I couldn't."

You could really tell he didn't want me to say anything.

"Fine. On one condition though. Tell me who it is."

"No way."

"Oh Mother, Father."

"Fine I'll tell you. It's Foop."

Now that I completely didn't expect. I did expect him to like boys, I'll explain later. I didn't expect it to be that blue urchin. Don't tell me that I'll have to put up with that little troublemaker.

"Timmy. You okay?"

"Yeah Poof I'm fine. I just didn't think it'd be him."

"Are you saying you hate me for it?"

Yet again, unexpected.

"No. Why would I hate you for that? I mean I like my nega-self."

He already knew that. I mean it's not a bad thing to like somebody and I'm perfectly happy with Nega-Timmy so he should be happy with Foop. It wouldn't be fair either. I told him who mine was and he didn't tell and I won't tell. Looks like we're more the same than liking girl things. Speaking of which…

"Oh yeah did you see a pink unicorn?"

"You saw it too? I thought I was crazy."

"Wanna go find it?"

"Heck yeah!"

"You go that way and I'll go this way. 'Kay?"

"Sure."

* * *

Anti-Fairy World Nega-Timmy's P.O.V.

What the heck is wrong with that blue box head? He looks…jumpy. Hmm, I should scare the piss out of him, but something's telling me not too. I'll ask him why he's so jumpy.

"What's got you so nerve-racked?"

"Nothing that concerns you."

"Come on. I'll tell them that you were the one who snuck into Father's 'secret' room and not me."

One place we are not allowed, The Room. It's where He keeps all of his inventions, plans, etc. Anyway I snuck in there one night to see what he was working on. The bad thing is, I got caught. Not saying how just saying that. He didn't see who it was though. I made it out without him knowing who it was. In the end it wasn't worth it. Both me and Foop got punished because we didn't leave any evidence that either of us were there. And he knows when someone is in his room.

"Grr. I wish you would just leave me alone."

"Too bad. I'm not your wish granter. Now tell me, or I will tell."

"If I must. I have a boyfriend. And since you'll ask who, it is Poof."

That was obvious. He has a complete shrine dedicated to the little brat, one time I even caught him in there, completely love struck over a photo, first he placed by 200 photos a red rose and then kissed a statue of him, creapy or what. It's not so bad. I mean I am in a relationship with Timmy. Ugh, speaking of him, he just has to tell me everything. Including the fact that our brothers are dating. I just kept the secret that I knew.

"I won't tell this time."

His face was priceless. "Y-y-you won't? Who are you and what have you done with Nega-Timmy?"

Wow he doesn't believe me. "I am Nega-Timmy. I spoke with Timmy, who btw told me and made me keep the secret."

"You knew? He told him didn't he?"

"Yes and for the sake of my relationship, yours will be safe."

This is where it gets funny. He does his little thing, which I'm not revealing what it is. Then he gets mad at the runt, and then finally cools off. This is my favorite part. I go to the family room, which we don't use (You can guess why), to find my 'parents' and ask for food.

* * *

Quanktumspirit: "Please review. Timmy and Nega-Timmy down, Cosmo, Wanda, Anti-Cosmo and Anti-Wanda to go. How will that work out?"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 04

Poof's P.O.V.

Okay so my brother knows. My parents don't know. My boyfriend's brother knows. His parents don't know.

Right now I'm at home doing nothing in particular. School got cancelled today because an asteroid storm should be coming soon. They're fun to watch but it's not so fun when they hit you. Despite being able to heal quickly, I was bruised for a week. Anyway it's been 5000 years since Timmy's actual parents died so Mom went with him to visit their graves. Dad is ill with the fairy flu, a real pain in the ass if you ask me, and is to stay in bed all day until he feels better. I think he's asleep because I can hear him snoring from here. It's my dad so you never know the truth and/or what's actually happening.

I guess I can listen to my Ipod. My fairy-berry got taken away so I can't talk to Foop. Oh yeah! These words are my own by Natasha Bedingfield is my favorite song. I hope Mom and Timmy get back home soon though. It's getting even more boring than usual. POOF! Hey look they're back. Nice timing.

"Hey, Mom. Hey, Timmy." Timmy had The Look on his face so I knew he was upset.

Maybe I could contact Nega-Timmy to cheer him up. I know that, as his brother, he doesn't talk about these things with me. Only N.T. I guess it's good they have a special bond because there wouldn't be anyone he could talk out his feelings to.

"Hey Kiddo. Is Daddy feeling better?" Mom asked me.

"No he's supposedly sleeping the entire time you two were gone. I didn't want to disturb him so I made a note to not go in there."

This is half-true. I didn't want to go in there because I'm worried I'll catch It.

"Okay. You boys have fun." With that, she left.

Now Timmy and I were alone and both of us weren't in a happy mood.

"Um…Timmy? Are you okay?"

"Yeah Poof, I'm fine. I'm just… low-spirited."

It's sad that his parents happened to die the day before his birthday.

* * *

Foop's P.O.V.

Okay so the Turner knows, my parents don't, and his parents don't. This is starting to get out of hand. They have to know eventually. I mean we can't just keep this from them. I wish I could call him, but he's punished from his fairy-berry. I have an ant-iphone btw. Back on track, it's not a good idea to tell them now with Father being sick and all. Stupid anti-fairy flu. The anti-fairy flu is the backwards of the fairy flu. The fairy flu makes you do magic uncontrollably. The anti-fairy flu, however, you do magic of your own will, but in excess. I hope to never catch the horrific disease.

I hope we have school tomorrow. Wow, that's something I never thought would happen. Anyway, I need to talk to Poof. We need to tell our parents. Not because I want their approval, I really couldn't care less about that, but because I want to be able to see him without being questioned. *Light-bulb appears suddenly over head* I've got a brilliant idea.

We'll have to wait until our fathers' illness is finished before, though. My master plan: first we need our parents away. I don't know how that'll happen, Timothy will have to come up with a plan, I don't want to think about that part of the plan, just saying. Second, I will need to contact Turner. I can do that through Nega-Timmy. Third, when mine and Poof relationship is more stable and happy and our parents return we will invite all 6 to a restaurant and tell them that we are together. Sometimes I love my ingenious brain, other times I want to crawl into the feral position and suck my thumb.

I guess I'll just have to wait and see how this goes.

* * *

Nega-Timmy's P.O.V.

I wish I didn't love him so much. I wish my brother would get off my phone, WITH MY BOYFRIEND! I'm sure he has a good reason, but I want to talk to him too. I mean he is my Timmy. I can't even hear a word he's saying. I hear Foop, mainly suggestions and an occasional, "Yes, No," and I WANT TO KNOW WHAT'S GOING ON TOO!

"Nega-Timothy, can you come over here for a moment?" I almost said no…then I remembered who he's talking to. "Sure. What is it?"

He put the phone on speaker and they explained their plan.

At first, I thought they were lunatics. Then I started to understand. I also didn't want to go out with it. Someone, not hard to guess who, made me do it. It was a good plan, I just didn't want to do it. They were definitely crazy, the round, purple ball agrees with me, but for the sake of who I hold dear to me, I went along with their little scheme.

I guess you could say it's full proof. I just don't want to do it.

* * *

Timmy's P.O.V.

Excellent. My brother is going to love this. He's been in a weird mood lately so this will be perfect for him. I just hope that nothing goes wrong.

* * *

Quanktumspirit: "Please read and review. Changed it a little bit around since the first plan didn't make sense to me."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 05

Okay, sec Sorry that some of the characters are OOC, but they need to be in order for this fic to make at least a little bit of since. Also this is still the day before Timmy's birthday.

* * *

Sparky's P.O.V.

I really have no idea about what's going on. All I know is that I'm supposed to make a mess in the fairies' castle. So I did that. Now I'm being chastised, which they told me would happen. Oh no, not a bath! I hate whimpering, but it slipped out before I could stop it.

"That's right, you should know by now to not put the cheese in the underpants in the tree," the green one said. He's pretty funny. "You should put it in the cave under the coffee table behind the growling rhinoceros. Bad Marmaduke, give me that peg-legged pirate."

Wow, I can't believe Waffle hasn't said anything. She usually has to chew me out after she chews him out. I waved my tail in front of her eyes. That didn't work. So I tried everything, banging pots together, breaking a vase, even hiring Bobo the Circus Clown. She just sat there, with an unreadable expression on her face. Crap, I hope she didn't find out. Yeah, I know about it.

"Hey, Wanda, what's the matter? You haven't said anything since you threatened to give me a bath." Still nothing.

"Hey Cosmo, you think you can get her to talk."

"Ummmmmmm. I don't know? What should I do?"

"I don't know. Go get Timmy." I cannot believe I just said that. And he's laughing at me.

"Go get Poof. Grrr. Cosmo we don't have time for this. Get Wanda and let's go find them."

They are so dead. I know where they went. When they get back, they are so dead.

* * *

Anti-Cosmo's P.O.V.

What in hell is going on? I'm trying to work. Can those little brats keep it down?! I guess someone was right, I am hot-tempered. That's where my son gets it from, but where do I get it from? Oh well, no time to think about it, I have work to do that needs to be completed at post haste.

Okay, this goes here. That needs to go onto this. Where is my monkey wrench? Is it in my endless box? No. In my regular box? No. In my sons' rooms? I don't know. I'll go check. What if they're in their rooms? Last time I went in there without them knowing, which I should be able to do by the way, my ass was lit on fire then dowsed in butane. Despite healing rapidly, it still burns, and is partly black.

I'll have to send in a decoy.

"Dearest could you come see for moment?"

Yes I know it's cruel even for me, but I will not afford being turned to ash…again. Coming into the room I immediately feel guilty. Why am I doing this to someone so innocent, and someone I love at that. Oh well, who cares? It's not like she can die, we're all immortal.

"I need you to go in Foop's room." The part I absolutely hate the most,

"Why?" One word answers.

"Because." I really hope she doesn't start to argue with me.

"Because why?" There she goes.

"Because I need something that might be in there."

"Oh. Okay." Why can I not have someone who knows what to do? What the hell is wrong with people?

We both go down the corridor, to the left, past the array of multiple doors, and finally to our childrens' rooms. We stop in front of Foop's. It looks like every other door in the castle except it has deep violet tracing it. It gave off a creepy vibe. I liked it.

"Well, are you going or not?"

She looked scared, and my soft heart, to this specific person only, felt guilty. Grrrrrrrrrr, I hate this irritating feeling called love. I absolutely love it at the same time. Oh well, I guess I'll have to go in too.

"Look you go first then I'll come in after you okay?"

I really hope this'll work. She nodded her head a little, then turned the knob, and walked in. Nothing happened. I guess it's safe to go in. I walk in and get scorched again.

I let out a howl of pain and waved my wand put it out. What I saw next, I would never forget.

* * *

Foop's P.O.V.

I hear Father screaming again. He must be in my room. I set it up so that when he enters it'll set him ablaze. Oh no, if he's in my room that means he'll see…

"We've got trouble. Father is in my room." I said scared.

"What's so bad about that?" Poof and Turner asked.

I hate to admit this, "I have a sort of, well, shrine you could say dedicated to…Poof." I mumbled that last part, but they all heard me. This is completely embarrassing.

"Okay, no big deal. I mean it's not like he thinks anything of it, right?"

Oh how wrong little Turner was, he'd never know. I paled considerably, just a brighter shade of blue. From his face I could tell he pieced the puzzle together. We need to hide them and quick.

"Nega-Timothy, show them the way to the extra closet. They can hide there."

"I don't wanna go there. I want to stay with you." Poor innocent Poof.

"It's only to hide you so we don't get caught. It won't be forever."

I hope everything turns out well. Maybe Father will cut me some slack. With a wave they disappeared around the corner.

"FOOOOPPPPP!" He sounds angry. "Explain," he commanded in a cool tone.

That means I'm in big, big trouble. Act like I don't know.

"Explain what?"

"You know what I'm talking about."

He got a drawing showing me and Poof dancing amongst red roses, both of us were smiling. Oh shit.

Great now I get to explain. "W-well, I-I-I'm in love with Poof. That's why I draw my dream images of us both."

I had to get it out at once or I would have been in even more trouble. "Anti-Wanda, fetch me a switch."

My eyes got big. Next thing I know I'm being whipped with a sturdy stick, or switch.

"YOU KNOW WE DON'T TOLLERATE YOU BEING GAY!" My father screams at me as I howl in pain.

My mother quickly fleed the room and hid in the lounge. She couldn't stand seeing me being hurt.

* * *

Quanktumspirit: "Lets say... Anti-Cosmo doesn't take kindly to people liking the same gender. But he will come to accept it... soon. Please review."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 06

Quanktumspirit: "Please review. Oh also I would like to point out, this is still the day before Timmys birthday."

* * *

Anti-Cosmo's P.O.V.

Flashback

Another day in this miserable farce called life. Go to the inferior system which has the name of education. Face my peers, more like tormentors. Them use me as a mental and physical punching bag. Wish I could die, try to die, (A/N No I never tried anything, but I have thought about it. Don't take this the wrong way, please.) fail, then go home and be abused there, father beating me up every day for the false claim that I would be gay. I know forma fact he was gay himself. I wonder if there is anyone of my own kind going through the same thing as I. Not likely, but not impossible. That sounds optimistic for something so horrible. Well, I'm almost there, ought to stop thinking things through.

Well, lunchtime and I've already got bruises on my stomach and back. They hit me in places that won't be noticed. I've been asked the dreadful question. (A/N I won't tell what they asked me every day until the author's note at the end of this chapter.) At least thirteen of them circle 'round me. I don't care any more so I don't answer. That just gets me beaten up even worse than when I do answer. They bring in a cattle prodder. I already have over fifty marks. They just lift my shirt and electrocute my back several times. It burns like hell, and I want all of them to go away, but I do nothing. I just let them do as they please. No one will help. No one cares. So why should I? Because I'm never going to die, because I'm the smartest ever and will one day rule them all. Right now, though, it doesn't matter. I'll probably still be the same as I am today. Weak, defeated, and depressed.

The problem is, they all think I'm gay. That's a high offense and should be punished. I think they did it just to have a reason to bully me around. The three strongest are Anti-Binky, Anti-Parker, and Anti-Groveller. These three started it a few years ago and people have joined in and it got worse. They've broken limbs, organs, and almost knocked out my fagiggly-gland. They've given me swirlies, pushed me in lockers, and much, much worse.

It all started because of that one little thing that I never was, or will be.

* * *

Back to Present Foop's P.O.V.

Something isn't right. He's got a look in his eye. I should run for it. But then I'd be in even more trouble than I am now, and that's really saying something. I take a moment to study his face as Nega-Timothy comes back in the room. He looks…hurt? T-that's not possible. Out of the question. Never going to happen. But somehow, it was happening. C-could he be having a bad memory? It's so unusual. He normally has a calm, cool, malicious, etc. persona. S-should I say something? It might be best if he were to lie down and not be bothered…but on the other hand he'll end up having a nervous breakdown and it'd be because of my relationship with my beloved Poof.

Mother already knew and was sworn to secrecy. She approved because she thinks it's cute that I found someone to love and all that. She kept up her end of the bargain, not telling Father, so I'll keep my end of the deal. I never really wanted to do this , but…

"F-f-father, I-I have a boyfriend. And since you are going to ask who... it's Poof Fairywrinkle Cosma."

That was all I needed to say. He finally broke down.

* * *

Quanktumspirit: "Sorry for the shortness of this chapter. I will write a longer one. With my family where I live being gay or a lesbian isn't an offence. But since I still haven't found my other half... I still don't have to worry about it."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 07

Quanktumspirit: "My tales now. Please review."

* * *

Anti-Cosmos POV

I just couldn't hold it in me any more. My entire temper has re-channelled itself into sadness... my son. My only son and air to the Anti-Fairy kingdom, Foop Anti-Fairywrinkle Anti-Cosma has developed into a relationship with his counterpart Poof.

And if they would end up being married what would their names be? Poof Cosma Anti-Cosma and Foop Cosma Anti-Cosma? Sounds absolute ridiculous.

Before I could even get back to my senses I heard our front door being blown down.

And somebody screaming: "MOTER DON'T LEAVE HIM ALONE PLEASE!"

Oh crap, this can only mean one thing, Poof has told Wanda and Cosmo about his relationship with Foop. And Wanda came here to castrate him.

"Foop go to your room now." I quickly said whiles trying to keep a hold of my own temper.

Foop blinked, but before he could wave his wand, his wand was blasted out of his hand and sent to the other end of the room. Anti-Wanda quickly flew up to our son and looked to the door mad and confused. I wasn't too shocked, I knew it must be Wanda and Cosmo to come and scream the place down about Foop and Poofs relationship.

The reason I am not screaming my head at the moment is my 'fatherly instincts' kicked in. No matter how much Foop has hurt me with his Gay confession, I will love him as my only son and air to the Anti-Fairy throne.

"OH NO HE DOESN'T!" I heard Wanda scream already.

Before me or Anti-Wanda could blink, Foop was poofed back into his chair with a cage around him.

"FOOP!" Me and Anti-Wanda shrieked.

We quickly tried getting him out of it, but Cosmo, Wanda, Timmy and Poof appeared already. Wanda had steam rolling out of her ears and her usual pink eyes were a fiery red.

"ANTI-COSMO KEEP YOUR FILTHY GAY SON AWAY FROM MINE AND COSMOS BABY!" She screamed.

"First of, you don't need to scream. We all can hear you. Second, I have nothing against Foop being gay. As long as he is happy. And third, you and Cosmo should be happy Poof has found somebody to love. Me and Anti-Wanda will give Foop and Poof every protection we can get to keep them both safe." I explained.

Foop blinked and looked towards me, "Y... you mean... If... If I wanted to be in a relationship with Poof... I... I can?"

Anti-Wanda beamed and nodded her head, "Awwwww. Finally our son has found his true love."

"Anti-Wanda shut up, Foop is not Poofs true love nor vice versa." Wanda snapped again.

"Mother. I love Foop for who he is, sure he may be a prankster and break every single law there has ever been set up. But I love the fact that he has grown up to be a very thoughtful and caring young man. His criminal past is behind him." Poof said.

Anti-Wanda then had a question, "What about your brothers? Timmy and Nega-Timmy? Are they okay with it?"

"Why don't you just ask us yourselves mother?" We all heard Nega-Timmy asked.

All 6 turned round and saw Timmy and Nega-Timmy were sitting together on the couch. They both seemed to be smiling.

"I have nothing against Poof and Foop's relationship. If they both are happy together, then they should go with it." Nega-Timmy said.

Timmy nodded, "It is quite sweet."

Wanda looked absolutely horrified, "Timmy, Nega-Timmy why are you both ok with it?"

They both suddenly looked a little red and looked away quickly. I looked down their bodies and saw their hands were interlinked with each other.

"W... well. Because I love Timmy Fairywrinkle Cosma." Nega-Timmy explained.

Timmy nodded his head, "And I love Nega-Timmy Anti-Fairywrinkle Anti-Cosma. Then you have not one gay sons couple, but two."

"Please Wanda, just let our sons have their happiness for now." Anti-Wanda said.

I only nodded, agreeing with my spouses. I then had an idea. I looked at the grand clock and saw it was just 1 PM in the afternoon, so lunch time.

"How about we 8 go together to a restaurant and talk this out over lunch? Maybe we can come too a crossroad agreement that can benefit Poof Cosma and Foop Anti-Cosma relationship as well as our son's Timmy Cosma and Nega-Timmy Anti-Cosma." I suggested.

"Oh I know just the place." Cosmo suddenly said jumping up and down.

My vision was then blurred as we all disappeared from Anti-Fairy world, and landed somewhere else... as something else.

End of Anti-Cosmos POV

* * *

Cosmos POV

I knew just the place. The world famous 'Cake n bacon'. Delicious cake with a desert slice of bacon. Everything everybody could want.

Me, Wanda, Poof, Timmy, Anti-Cosmo, Anti-Wanda, Foop and Nega-Timmy landed before the restaurant as I pointed at it excited. Anti-Wanda seemed to be the only one agreeing with my decision.

"The cake and bacon? Delicious Cosmo." Anti-Wanda cheered happy.

I nodded in excitement: "Very Anti-Wanda. Ok Anti-Cosmo and my dear?"

Wanda nodded her head in agreement, Anti-Cosmo however looked a little worried. He then lifted his wand and turned us 6 into mortals and Timmy and Nega-Timmy back into their original mortal clothes.

Anti-Cosmo was wearing a black suit, Anti-Wanda got a dark blue dress, Wanda was wearing a yellow dress, I was in a black suit a bit like my brother would wear, Poof was wearing a violet suit and Foop was in a dark blue suit as well. Timmy in his pink clothes and Nega-Timmy in a violet set of clothes.

Anti-Cosmo smiled and nodded his head, "Everybody happy with their choice of clothes?"

I nodded in excitement, Wanda grabbed my hand and we walked in first. Anti-Wanda and Anti-Cosmo followed behind a little wobbly, Timmy and Nega-Timmy walked with no problems and Poof walked with Foop last behind the pack.

End of Cosmos POV

* * *

Poofs POV

Oh wow. This was the first dinner I was going to have with the whole family and my boyfriends family and him. I hope everything was going to be great and we all could go out again, or me alone with Foop.

As we got to the restaurant the cake and bacon my father held my mothers hand, they smiled and walked to a table on the left. Anti-Cosmo and Anti-Wanda had a table on the right, Timmy and Nega-Timmy sat at the table at the right middle and me and Foop walked to the left middle table.

Foop looked a little uneasy being here. Sure it was our first outing as a family, and a place we all would enjoy. But how long could we stay here? As long as nobody would know we were Fairies and Anti-Fairies and Jordan doesn't catch us, I'm sure for quite a while.

Inside the restaurant I heard the music being played by a record. It was one of mine and Foops favourite songs: How you remind me by Nickelback. Foop noticed it as well and smiled to me nodding. Both of our feet began tapping to the song, as suddenly a cough brought us back to our senses. Anti-Cosmo was glaring at us as well as Wanda. We were to stop tapping and start choosing our meals.

After looking at the menu for 3 minuets we all had our meals. Anti-Cosmo looked to all of us.

"You all have decided for a meal?" He asked.

"Yes." We all replied back.

Wanda then raised her hand and two waiters came to take our orders. I'm already interested in seeing how they will make our meals.

End of Poofs POV

* * *

No ones POV

A waiter, a young 20 year old man wearing a white shirt and black trousers, walked up to the family. He got a note pad and pen out, opening the note pad he read out what was written on the note pad.

"Welcome to the 'Cake n bacon'. My name is John Steven and I'll be your waiter for today. May we start with the drinks?" John asked the visitors.

Wanda nodded her head, "Is ok if I start?"

The others nodded their heads.

"Ok I would like a glass of strawberry milkshake, too eat a slice of chocolate cake please." Wanda ordered.

"Of course, and you sir?" John asked Cosmo.

Cosmo nodded, "I would like too have some lemonade to drink, and as a food I would like a plate of ribs."

John noted the food order down and then looked to Anti-Cosmo.

"I would like some chicken slices on toast and too drink a cup of black tea with a cup of milk." Anti-Cosmo ordered.

"Ok and the lady?" John asked looking to Anti-Wanda.

Anti-Wanda nodded, "I would like a BBQ sandwich and too drink some apple juice."

The waiter nodded his head, "Ok and the two sirs?"

"I would like to have the Apple tart and a coke too drink." Timmy ordered.

Nega-Timmy smiled at his boyfriend, "I would like a plum tart and a coke too drink please."

John noted that down as well and then looked to the last couple, Poof and Foop. Foop nodded to Poof that he could start.

"Ok I would like too have a slice of cheese cake with a glass of vanilla milkshake." Poof requested.

"A good choice, and you sir?" The waiter asked Foop.

"Um, I'll just have a plate of bacon slices with ketchup. And a glass of plain cows milk." Foop said.

After the waiter had the food orders down he picked the menus up and left to the kitchen to inform the chef.

* * *

Foop's POV

I was surprised how quickly we got served. But why would my father suddenly decide to have this family outing? Sure it is nice, but with no back plan behind it? That is not the Anti-Cosmo I know as my father.

He was never kind to the Cosma family. Always targeting them whenever Friday the 13th would come around because they 'had' Timmy Turner as their godchild and he was jealous. Well until we got Nega-Timmy as our new family member.

Maybe mine and Poofs relationship as well as our brothers are calming him down to accept the Cosma family as our friends, not enemies.

Anyway all 8 of us were enjoying the food and drinks we were served and finished the food of in a while. But I couldn't help but feel... something was going to go horribly wrong... I just didn't know what. Suddenly Wanda looked over to me with a clear sign in her eyes that she wanted to discuss something with me.

End of Foop's POV

* * *

Wandas POV

I wanted to accept Foops gay relationship with my own son... I really do. But what if that was all just part of an evil master plan? Well one way to find out is to ask him.

"Hey Foop, what for future plans have you made so far?" I asked him.

My own question caused everybody to stop eating, quietly Cosmo, Poof, Timmy, Anti-Cosmo, Anti-Wanda, Nega-Timmy and Foop placed their knives and forks down and all 14 eyes were focused first on me and then on Foop.

Foop's own face turned a little bit red as he shook his head and looked back over to me.

"Well Wanda. I'm first hoping to finish my schooling education, then learning at a College and University in Anti-Fairy world about the economics of Anti-Fairy world, and then maybe... just maybe settling down with my true love." Foop explained perfectly to me.

I raised my eyebrow, "You don't want to follow in your fathers footsteps?"

Anti-Cosmo was taken back and he glared at me a little bit mad. Anti-Wanda was equally outrage. But Cosmo nodded and looked back to Foop.

"Yeah Foop. After all your father is one of the strongest Anti-Fairies in Anti-Fairy world." Cosmo pointed out.

But I saw Foop shook his head, "My dad may be the most powerful Anti-Fairy in our homeland, but I don't want to keep running into walls, I would rather succeed in a different job then him."

Anti-Cosmo nodded his head, "Very good answer Foop."

I was quite pleased with that as well. We all noticed then after that discussion that our meals were all finished. Fairy waiters flew down and collected all of our dirty plates. We agreed that everyone was full and Anti-Cosmo payed for us the bill.

Then Cosmo and I took Poofs hand and Anti-Cosmo took Foops, but I could see my own son stopped us.

"Um, mum... can I have a quick discussion with Foop about something?" Poof asked me.

I blinked and looked over to Foop. Anti-Cosmo let his hand go and nodded his head.

"Fine with me, but no more then 5 minuets, you both need your sleep." Anti-Cosmo said.

I saw Poof nodded, he grabbed Foop's hand and flew a bit away from us to discuss something privately. I wonder what is going on.

End of Wanda's POV

* * *

Poofs POV

As I was sure me and Foop were far away enough from our family I embraced him again.

"Thank you for a nice outing Foop." I said and smiled warmly at him.

Foop smiled back at me, "Thank you for stopping your mother from castrating me, and also your welcome. Maybe we could repeat it some time, but without our parents giving us the cold shoulder."

I nodded my head, Foop then didn't look away from me, he smiled and I returned the smile. Quickly Foop leaned into my private space and gave me a quick kiss.

I almost felt my heart explode. This kiss may be a sort of chase kiss, but I still loved it. Once Foop broke the kiss he smiled back at me.

I couldn't hold it any more, I just had to tell him.

"F... Foop I think I love you." I told him.

Foop nodded and smiled back at me, "I think I love you to Poof."

He kissed me one more time and then poofed back home, I just beamed.

I returned to my parents and brother, together we poofed back home, and once home I poofed myself into my PJ's, said goodnight to my parents before heading to bed.

I rummaged threw my trunk and found a small doll that looks like Foop. I giggled and vanished under my quilts in my bed.

A short while later Timmy flew into the room, got his PJ's on, all bright pink of course, took a small rat doll and snuggled into his bed.

"Good night brother Poof." He called out to me.

I just smiled, "Good night brother Timmy. I love you."

I didn't hear anything else after that, just soft snoring noises. I couldn't wait for tomorrow. We are going back to school. And I get to see Foop again.

End of Poof's POV.

* * *

Quanktumspirit: "Awwwww. Lovely. Please review."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 08 The new school day

Quanktumspirit: "Please review. I own nobody."

* * *

Foop's POV

After I got up this morning I didn't notice much difference. I got washed, dressed and then headed downstairs to my father and mother.

I sat in my chair, ate a cereal my mother placed out for me, she was eating as usual an egg and bacon sandwich and my father ate a normal English breakfast. As I finished my breakfast I flew upstairs and retrieved my bag.

I flew back down and embraced my parents.

"Have a productive and successful school day Foop. And don't you even think about trying anything with Poof yet until we've had the 'Discussion' with you later on." My dad said holding a cold glare to me.

I nodded my head, my mother hugged me tight and burst into tears.

"Please promise us you'll visit soon son." Anti-Wanda said.

I rolled my eyes and pried my mother from me, "Mum I am just going to school and will be back in the afternoon, I'm not moving out. Unless you want me to?"

Anti-Wanda screamed again and cried even harder, my father rolled his eyes, poofed up a sandwich which my mother grabbed, screaming tantrum forgotten she gobbled the sandwich hole.

"Nega-Timmy, come we are going to be late." I called out.

Nega-Timmy flew to me, grabbed his school stuff, then his lunch and together we flew to the school bus. He got his own sandwich and stored it in the front half of his bag.

As the buss pulled up we got on and I spotted a 4 seater at the back still free. I flew up to it, giving the other darker children a death glare. I sat on the left side and placed my bag on the right, Nega-Timmy flew to the other side of me and placed his bag on the other side of his chair.

I grinned at him, "Excited to see Timmy again?"

Nega-Timmy blushed, "You can talk Foop. You enjoy Poof's company just as much as I enjoy Timmy's. Maybe after school we can hang out together somewhere."

I shrugged my shoulder, we looked outside as the buss passed Anti-Fairy world and entered Fairy world. We cringed as we saw a few houses were being repaired after the asteroid shower yesterday. It wasn't in a too bad state.

The buss stopped at a pink, green, purple and blue house. So, the walls were pink, the windows purple, the roof was green and the door was blue. The reasons for these weird colours?

Well: The pink walls were Wanda's colour, the purple windows is Poof, the roof was green for Cosmo and the blue door for Timmy. Simple really.

The Fairies have made sure the more people live in the same house as a family, the more the house gets colours. We Anti-Fairies have it simpler, we just design whatever home we want and keep it in dark blue or black colour.

From the house we saw Timmy and... sigh... my friend Poof fly out. Wanda embraced both boys before letting them go and handing them their lunch. Poof nodded and flew with Timmy to the buss, I moved my bag and nudged Nega-Timmy to move his, he woke up from a little dream trip, nodded his head and moved the bag out of the way.

He spotted Poof and Timmy directly fly up to us, Timmy embraced Nega-Timmy in a hug and Poof embraced me. Before giving me a quick kiss.

I kissed him back quickly and we sat down, me and Poof of course blushing like crazy. I could hear Timmy and Nega-Timmy were discussion the subject: Art.

We continued our journey and about 5 minuets after picking them up we arrived at the school.

End of Foop's POV

* * *

No ones POV

As the 4 students got to their school they noticed a few holes were in the roof of their school. The school building was under repair and as a big project for today all classes were cancelled, instead they all had to grab some repairing equipment and help around the building to get it back together.

It was a lot of fun and after working together, all 2000 students the building was fixed back to perfection. Since all the children were tired after working for 3 hours on their school, it was time for nap time.

Timmy and Nega-Timmy set their beds up and sleeps. Poof and Foop curled up together on the couch and slept as well.

Mrs Twinkle smiled and placed a lullaby on. As all the children were asleep she looked worried to a letter that arrived for her today.

"Dear Mrs Twinkle... I've noticed a disturbance in the loving force. I think it is 4 children under your teaching instructions might be in love with each other. Keep an eye out until I get there to have a discussion with the four. With greetings Cupid." Mrs Twinkle read.

Mrs Twinkle bit her lip nervously. She knew the students were Poof with Foop and Timmy with Nega-Timmy, but how can Cupid stop this disaster from unfolding? She always assumed Poof was together with Goldie Goldenglow. But apparently not.

Goldie in fact had a new boyfriend by the name of: Andrew Frond. And they both didn't break it up as far as Mrs Twinkle knew.

Mrs Twinkle quietly floated up to Poof and Foops nap time beds, she looked at them and sighed quiet.

"How come something bad is soon going to happen? Has Poof forgotten everything that has happened as they were a few months old? What if Foop only uses Poofs emotions to then break his spirit in a billion pieces? It will end badly." Mrs Twinkle said shaking her head.

She then looked over to the next worrying couple, Timmy and Nega-Timmy.

"With Timmy and Nega-Timmy it is a bit different, sure they have known each other longer then Poof and Foop have known each other, but that doesn't mean Nega-Timmy is a cuddly bat. They are sure all going to burn. Please, please Cupid don't do anything stupid."

* * *

With Cupid.

Cupid was in his laboratory and brewing with a instruction book on a potion. With this he hoped he could break Poof from Foop and Timmy from Nega-Timmy. Sure they all make cute couples, but they are just not meant to stay together.

They are counter-part's, not lovers. They have hated each other back in their child hood, well younger child hood, seeing as a Fairy and Anti-Fairy, even transformed 10 year old boy's, have to reach 210 years old before they are classified as a grown up.

"So some rosemary, yellow rose leaves, small lavender stems, and some carrot stalks. I normally don't brew such poisonous. But for this disaster this Break up arrow needs to be powered up. I will not have them four breaking my love plans for them." Cupid said.

Cupid had to pressure cook the ingredients. As the potion was nothing but water and a gewy mess he drained the access water and took the mucky gunk out. The crap he threw out, the water Cupid held in a small bottle.

This bottle was a small spray, one touch with the water over the victims eyes or heart and they will forever hate the person that has crossed last their minds. And Cupid was hoping he will be able to break Timmy from Nega-Timmy and Poof from Foop.

But to be absolutely sure he had to ask some one, this some one was a person that Cupid despised with a passion, but since he was the expert in love, the other person he had to ask his advice for was the right man to help him.

Cupid looked around the experimenting room, no Cheer-ups were allowed into that room, because it was one of his 4 privacy rooms. As Cupid confirmed to himself no one was around the man flew to his door, peaking his head out Cupid confirmed that all his Cheer-ups were no where around.

Quickly the God of love flew to his private bedroom, from there he pulled out a black suite and a black cape with a hood over it. Cupid disguised himself and then flew to his jewellery box. From that box Cupid pulled out a necklace, covered over and over with white and black diamonds. As Cupid placed this necklace around his neck he started feeling his energy being drained. This necklace will prevent him from using any form of magic, or be recognised as a Fairy in the first place.

Cupid then got a feather from a Doxy and added it into the back of the necklace. Cupid faced his full body mirror as his body transformed into the said Doxy. His pink suite disappeared, he shrunk even more, his pink hair vanished, his pink eyes turned a deep violet, his wings transformed finer and thinner. And in no time at all he was a Doxy.

Cupid sighed, sure not exactly a handsome creature, but an evil one none the less. In this disguise Cupid flew out of his home, he shot as fast as he could to the barrier, holding Fairy world away from the evil paranoia and counterpart world known as Anti-Fairy world. To Cupids luck he spotted Jordan, he has captured about 20 Doxy creatures.

Cupid flew behind them and laid a chain around his neck, the same as the other helpless evil creatures. Jordan counted them threw before brutally pushing these creatures into Anti-Fairy world.

* * *

Cupid knew Anti-Fairy world was the opposite of Fairy world, but that it would look so cruel, it made his stomach turn and he wanted to run back home with his tail between his wings.

But for his plan to succeed he has to see Anti-Cupid. As fast as his 'Doxy' wings could carry him Cupid flew of to Anti-Cupids home. Finding it was easy, the 'castle' of Anti-Cupid was the largest in the entire Anti-Fairy world, Anti-Cosmo's castle being the second largest.

Well Cupid worked out that Anti-Cupid had to have millions of rooms to take care of his 'Break-ups'. Like how he has his 'Cheer-ups'. As Cupid found Anti-Cupids castle a massive thunder storm was raging above him.

Cupid faced the ironed gates surrounding the private property of Anti-Cupid, nothing was growing in his back yard, except for a few dead trees and a dead lawn, this was definitely Anti-Cupids home. Cupid opened the heavy ironed gates, flew threw the front half of the garden and knocked on two heavy door handles. They were shaped like two sharp knives, Cupid just had to accept that Anti-Cupid had a bad sense in 'modernising his home'.

After he knocked Cupid saw the door slowly opened, in front of the massive door was a small man. He had pure black bat wings, a dark blue suit on and his hair was combed back, black also. Cupid noticed this 'man' had deep golden eyes.

A second small man flew up to the first, he had also black bat wings, a dark red suit, his hair was also combed back and his eyes were a deep silver stare.

The second man that flew up to Cupid and the first man stared at Cupid, before turning to the first.

"It's ok Anti-Alison, I'll take charge here. Tell our lord that he has a visitor. And make sure tea is being served in the living room." The second man said.

The first man nodded his head, "Right away Anti-Joseph. See you two in a bit."

The first man flew away, back into the back of the dark hall ways, automatically torches were light and then flickered off as the small man shot threw the dark corridors.

The second man lead Cupid inside, he slammed the door closed behind them and all the torches were lighting then the way. He grabbed Cupids hand and lead him to the living room. Well Cupid thinks this was the living room. It had a black leather couch for him to sit in as well as a arm chair, with a broken hearted cushion on it.

Anti-Joseph quickly gathered the wood lying by the side of a great fire place, he threw them inside it and lit the room up in a fiery red glow. Then Anti-Joseph quickly plumbed up the cushions, took Cupid's hand and lead him to the couch, as Cupid was seated Anti-Joseph placed a cushion behind his head and then knelled before him.

Anti-Alison flew back into the room, he was pushing a floating trolley with a steaming hot black pot of tea, sugar and milk was in a jug on the tray as well. Cupid spotted biscuits in all shapes and sizes, perfectly sorted out by colour and type of biscuit, as well as two pure white cups on two small plates and two silver spoons with the shapes of broken hearts.

Anti-Cupid flew behind Anti-Alison and sat in the chair opposite of his counterpart, waiting to have a discussion with him.

"How would you like your tea Sir Cupid?" Anti-Alison asked him.

Cupid smiled, "Black with two tea spoons full of sugar please, I don't take any milk or cream."

Anti-Alison nodded his head, he took a tea spoon, filled it up with the white sugar and tipped it into the cup, he did that twice with exact caution. Then as the sugar was in the tea cup, Anti-Alison picked up the tea pot, he poured the hot dark liquid into the cup carefully.

As Cupids cup was full Anti-Alison handed Cupid the cup carefully and then bowed to him, he then turned to Anti-Cupid.

"You know how I like my tea, I would like that exact and a small mint biscuit." Anti-Cupid ordered.

Anti-Alison nodded, he filled the cup with a bit of cream, no sugar and then poured the tea on top of the cream. Then Anti-Alison picked up a small tweezers and picked with it the small mint biscuit. He placed it carefully on the side plate and handed it to Anti-Cupid with a bow.

Anti-Cupid smiled a bit, "Good job Anti-Alison. Go outside now, and if any of you 'Break-ups' dare to listen in to my discussion with Cupid, you know what I will do."

Cupid blinked, Anti-Alison squealed up and shot out of the room in fear. Cupid seemed to understand that Anti-Cupid's job was completely private and his 'Break-ups' had to suffer under his wrath.

"Filthy little creatures," Anti-Cupid continued with the discussion, bringing Cupid back to the now presence. "Can't do a thing right. Anyhow Cupid, let's get down to business. You won't just risk flying all the way threw Fairy world, just to see me and have tea are you. What do you need from me? Something to do with a unlucky couple?"

Cupid took a drink and nodded his head, he placed on the centre table the love file of Nega-Timmy and Timmy Turner. Anti-Cupid blinked.

"This couple Anti-Cupid. A Cheer up has shot Timmy and Nega-Timmy Nega-Turner. The two unlucky souls are crushing wildly on each other. And I can't accept that. Nega-Timmy is not Timmy's true love nor is Timmy Nega-Timmy's. I want to ask you to break them both back apart." Cupid explained.

Anti-Cupid blinked, he took another drink. "May I?"

Cupid nodded to the file, Anti-Cupid placed his cup down and picked the file carefully up, he read every line as to absorb how both boys found their love to each other. Then Anti-Cupid muttered something under his breath and after viewing the photos that the Cheer-ups took of the couple he placed the file back down.

Anti-Cupid picked his tea cup back up and had another drink, leaning back into his chair Anti-Cupid filled himself another cup and then focused on Cupid. He could tell that this wasn't the only troubled lovers.

Cupid nodded his head, he took a second file out, labelled Poof and Foop. He handed that over to Anti-Cupid as well. Anti-Cupid read it threw. This time his eyes were burning with fury. After the last document of them both was read threw Anti-Cupid slammed that file harder on top of Timmy and Nega-Timmy's file.

"Cupid, apart from me, have you told anyone about them? Any one of the Anti-Fairies or Fairies?" Anti-Cupid asked worried.

Cupid blinked, taking another drink from his cup he shook his head, "No Anti-Cupid. Only we both, and maybe them themselves know of this love. That's why I came to you as fast as I could. Please Anti-Cupid, you have to break them up."

Anti-Cupid nodded his head, he leaned back in his chair and rubbed his head. These two couples are going to be hard to break up.

"Well Cupid... I would love to help you." Anti-Cupid began... but then stopped.

Cupid was on the edge, but the next words caused his world to crash.

"But I can't."

"WHAT DO YOU BLOODY MEAN YOU CAN'T. YOU ARE ANTI-CUPID, GOD OF THE HATERIDE, HEART BREAK, TEARS, DIVORCE COURTS AND OTHER DISASTERS! WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU CAN'T BREAK TIMMY FROM NEGA-TIMMY AND POOF FROM FOOP?!" Cupid screamed.

Anti-Cupid raised his hand and Cupid calmed down. Cupid knew he shouldn't let his top blow over so quickly, but this was a shocker. For the first time in their entire existence, Cupid was giving Anti-Cupid the golden pass letter to break a couple up, and he was saying no?

Anti-Cupid shook his head, "Cupid you seemed to be forgetting how I work. I can't just fire the heart break arrows willy nilly at victims. First they have to be in love."

"Checked," Cupid said bitterly.

"And second, and this is the most important thing you are missing Cupid... they have to do something during their relationship to hate each other. If they have any form of disagreement then I can bury into that deeply and then break their interests to each other. But at the moment they haven't had a single disagreement. And it would be easier if they were mortal. The mortal hearts are 100% easier to break then an Fairy or Anti-Fairies heart." Anti-Cupid pointed out.

Cupid nodded his head, "So I some how have to either make them hate each other, or turn them into mortals and then hate them. Ok thank you Anti-Cupid."

Anti-Cupid blinked, Cupid raised his wand and vanished, but Anti-Cupid... for the first time in his entire life... was crying. This was just wrong in so many ways that he couldn't count them all up.

'Please don't do anything reckless Cupid. For you will regret it.' Was Anti-Cupids last thought.

* * *

Quanktumspirit: "Oh... oh this is perfect. Poof and Foop as well as Timmy and Nega-Timmy better watch their backs. Please review."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 09 The first date opens a prophecy

Quanktumspirit: "Please review."

* * *

Foop's POV

After I finished my homework and checked with Nega-Timmy that his was done as well we both flew to the bathroom to get ready for our dates. I had a wash and then dressed in a simple blue jeans and white T-shirt. Nega-Timmy chose a red shirt and some black trousers.

We then flew to the lounge of the house, our father and mother were there, mother was playing on a old Nintendo the game Mario Kart, still trying to beat Nega-Timmy's high score. And father was reading a book by Arno Schmidt called Zettels Traum. Some long German novel where he was about at page 253 out of 1.536 pages.

Neither me nor Nega-Timmy could ever get into these super long novels, but father claims they are pretty good to read. Anyway, we hovered at the entrance, and then I knocked on the door.

Mother stopped her game and looked up to us, father growled a bit, placed a book mark on the page he was reading at the moment and then looked to the door as to who would be disturbing his afternoon.

"Oh Nega-Timmy and Foop, what's wrong?" Anti-Cosmo asked us.

Nega-Timmy nodded his head, "Father and mother, we have finished our homework and would like to go out for the evening. May we have your consent for it?"

As always mother looked confused, "You want our concrete?"

"No darling, they want our permission to go out. I take it to see Timmy and Poof Fairywrinkle Cosma?" Anti-Cosmo asked us.

We were about to protest that he was wrong, but a low growl from him was a warning enough that lying in his castle was a big no, no. So we sighed and nodded our heads.

Anti-Wanda seemed to be happy. "Of course you can see your 'boyfriends' darling."

Me and Nega-Timmy didn't smile, but instead looked to our father. Our mothers permission meant nothing if he didn't allowed us to leave. He was the head boss of the entire family.

Anti-Cosmo sighed to us and cleaned his monocle, before placing his monocle back into his eyes.

"Ok. Foop you may go out and meet up with Poof and Nega-Timmy you may go out and see Timmy. BUT I don't need to remind either of you of the S consequence, do I?" Anti-Cosmo said and warned us.

I nodded my head and Nega-Timmy agreed as well. We flew back upstairs, took our best clothes and we each had a wash before getting dressed.

I smiled to my brother before sending to him some good luck. We both bought for our 'boyfriends' a thank you gift for wanting to see us today. And for Cosmo and Wanda we got something as well.

As we were ready we bid our parents goodbye and flew to Fairy world to pick Timmy and... sigh... Poof up.

End of Foop's POV

* * *

With Timmy and Poof

Timmy and Poof just finished their homework as well. Timmy disappeared first into the bathroom for a wash and Poof laid out two handsome set of clothes out too impress their boyfriends.

As Timmy finished Poof flew in next. And as the two boys were all dressed and ready to go they flew downstairs.

Cosmo and Wanda were seated in the living room and were watching the film, 'Titanic'.

"Mum, dad we are going out now." Poof called out to his and Timmy's parents.

Cosmo looked up, "Ok have fun."

"Be back by 10 PM." Wanda warned them.

Timmy and Poof nodded their heads, they set a count down timer, seeing as it was 6 PM now they set it to 3 hours and 30 minuets. So they would still have another 30 minuets to return home.

* * *

Timmy and Poof were about to leave threw the door as they came face to face with each of their own counterparts.

Nega-Timmy was smiling happy, "Hi Timmy and hi Poof. Ready to go?"

"We are. How did you two escape Anti-Cosmo and Anti-Wanda?" Poof asked them.

Foop smiled, "We just told them the truth, and they gave us permission to leave. Our father was a bit paranoid and warned us of the 'sexuality warning'. But we are to young to go that far yet."

Timmy smiled leaning on Nega-Timmy, "True. It would be a bit weird trying it out so fast. First we need to know each of our preferences."

"Very true darling. Now come, me and Foop have already a destiny in plan." Nega-Timmy explained.

Foop nodded. Poof held Foop's hands and flew away from the home, Timmy and Nega-Timmy flew behind them and off the '4 headed band' flew.

The destiny that Foop and Nega-Timmy have thought over was a old ruined castle floating in Fairy world. Castle 'Coch' it was called. According to the legend it was build by the very first homosexual couple ever.

The entire castle gave of for most Fairies and Anti-Fairies a terrifying vibe, but for Poof, Foop, Timmy and Nega-Timmy the castle was extremely calming. They flew into the castle and flew from room to room.

Foop knew why as well, "Maybe the owners of the castle only wanted homosexual couples to enjoy this scenery."

"I agree. The decorations, designs, patterns, furnitures and many other things in this castle is just fascinating." Timmy said.

Nega-Timmy and Timmy flew from one room to the next, there were drawing rooms with a lot of nudity pictures, between men and women holding hands and staring into the room or each other, girls were looking at girls and guys were looking and holding various men.

The room Poof and Foop found next was the kitchen, with weird food sorts, all still in perfect condition as if they were only just bought yesterday. The design of the kitchen gave of a warming, homely feeling.

Next the 'teenagers' found a interesting living room, now the interesting part about it was that it looked like a living room, but just above the old fire place were about a billion books, all lined up.

Weird titles like: 'Love, life not war.', 'Acceptance of the only acceptant', and many others.

The 4 teens looked at each other confused, sure this showed that 'Lord Coch' had a heigh reading ability and writing, but what has this got to do with his 'homosexuality'?

Poof flew to one of his books and opened it up, the children sat down and listened to Poof reading the tale out. It turned out to be the diary of the two homosexual couple.

"Well... ok, Hi book and pen, Lord George Coch and Lord Dan Coch here, we had a wonderful date today, together we went swimming..." Poof read, but he stopped and looked to Foop.

Foop encouraged him to read Lord George Coch's entry and then he would read Lord Dan Coch's entry out.

Poof nodded and focused back on Lord George's entry again: "Well... the swimming time with him was wonderful, I could see he loved moving around the water, as we exit the water we giggled and chuckled. 'You looked like a paddling puppy darling.' He commented on my swimming style, I just grinned at that and threw him head forward back into the water. Once we both were back in it, despite being KO and swimming together for over 2 hours, we didn't exit. Instead I circled my beloved, and held him close to my chest. Both of our faces were red as fire. Our hearts were burning as he kissed me passionate. I could have sunken right to the bottom of the pool and never come back up again. He is just so heavenly."

Timmy and Nega-Timmy smiled.

"So Lord George Coch and Lord Dan Coch were really good at swimming and enjoyed it by the sound of it." Timmy said smiling.

Foop nodded his head, he found the same page and date of Lord Dan Coch and read that out, "Ok, but they did something else after the swimming. Dear Diary, after that perfect swimming time with my darling we left the waters. Me and George walked back to our castle and looked out towards the town. The reason we have built this castle so heigh up and in hiding is because not many people would accept a man on man or woman on woman relationship. We are the first gay couple who refused to leave each other and remain together as long as death does us part. I love Lord George and I know he loves me in return."

The 4 teens sighted, so even back in the day a gay relationship was hard to hold.

Nega-Timmy blinked then, he picked the diary from Lord George and scanned various pages threw. Foop looked to his brother confused, he just looked up and looked to Timmy, Timmy could read in his lovers eyes that he should find a certain page in Lord Dan Coch's diary.

Timmy took the book from Poof and a short while later he found the page.

"Poof and Foop, I wondered what happened to the two lovers, and I found it, about 300 years after the bath. Lord George Coch's entry: Dear Diary. I can tell you know, this is the last day that me and my beloved live. We have been growing stronger for 300.000 years, we have had a long and successful life, despite no one accepting our relationship. Our parents after they found out we were together and I intended on marrying him have screamed at us, the entire world was against us and a rebellion has just started outside. Our glass windows have broken, and the house was burning. I could just escape with Dan to the cellar as we sat together in a corner. We are planning on leaving the diary's behind and only to allow the next Gay couple to read these entry's. We have loved each other more then we could have ever loved a wife or child. No one will take us apart. Lord George." Timmy read out.

Nega-Timmy nodded and continued reading. "Lord Dan Coch has written: Me and my beloved were sitting in that cellar for what felt like hours. I held him as he wept in my shoulders. I read his entry and nodded my head as I was writing this one. I had my spear ready to go into the after life with my husband. We both were dressed in our wedding attire and lied inside our led bound coffins. Our last will stated that whoever finds this castle and our diaries are the soul airs to our inheritance, which is close to 999.000 lunar dollars. And in the future the Fairy dollars are just going to rise more. As we were lying in our coffins we looked at each other one more time. I nodded to George and he nodded as well. We shared one last kiss. The fire and screaming storm broke out upstairs. I watched George as he swallowed the poison and lied inside his coffin. His breathing stopped and his eyes closed. I kissed his ice cold hand and closed his coffin, I'm done with my writing now and hope that one day some one will find the courage to be in a relationship that will last. I swallow my pill and hit against a wooden flock holding my coffin open. It crashes, good bye Lord Dan Coch."

The 4 teens blinked as they looked to the back room, exactly like the diary's have stated, the coffins were in the back with both Lord Dan Coch and his husband Lord George Coch lying inside them.

As they placed the diary's down and were about to leave again they saw a weird rainbow of light shining on the castle. The 4 teens blinked as a man, dressed as an elderly monk walked up to them and bowed before the 4 teens.

"Welcome, I take it you 4 are the 4 gay couples who have found this castle of Lord Geroge Coch and Lord Dan Coch?" The man asked.

Poof nodded, "Yes, sorry if we were trespassing. We were just leaving."

Poof tried to poof them away, but the old man shook his head, "No, no, no. You were not trespassing. Both men have wanted some one to find these ruins and not just see it as a pull down project, but a restoration of life. Before I can confirm that you are the rightful hairs to their kingdoms I have to ask, are you all gay?"

"I am, my name is Poof Fairywrinkle Cosma and I am currently together with Foop Anti-Fairywrinkle Anti-Cosma." Poof explained.

Foop also nodded his head, "I'm Foop Anti-Fairywrinkle Anti-Cosma and I love Poof Fairywrinkle Cosma for as long as I can remember."

Both boys blushed at it and still held hands. Timmy and Nega-Timmy nodded their heads.

"My name is Timmy Fairywrinkle Cosma and I am in love and currently together with Nega-Timmy Anti-Fairywrinkle Anti-Cosma. And we have been together for 10 years." Timmy explained.

Nega-Timmy nodded his head as well. "And I'm Nega-Timmy Anti-Fairywrinkle Anti-Cosma and I am together with Timmy Fairywrinkle Cosma."

The man nodded and wrote all 4 names down. "Ok that sounds about right. Now to confirm your status, and that you are not telling me any lies, please stand in the centre of the room and don't move whiles I do a scan."

Poof stood next Foop and Timmy stood next to Nega-Timmy. The man nodded, and flew around them. He pointed a love arrow in their direction, it hovered a bit and flew first to Timmy's heart and scanned it, then to Nega Timmy. After the scan was done it printed out a red heart. Timmy and Nega-Timmy blushed as the lawyer picked the card up.

Then the wand scanned Poof and Foop over, and another red heart card popped out. The lawyer picked that one up as well and stuck them both down on a document.

"Ok that confirms it all. Lord Dan and Lord George Cochs wills are hermit in full action. I can pronounce you 4 now, Timmy, Nega-Timmy, Poof and Foop as the 4 soul beneficiaries of their entire estate and fortune. I hope I'm leaving this home in capable hands." The lawyer said smiling.

He handed the file over to Timmy as the 4 friends blushed. Then he disappeared and the 4 friends looked to each other confused.

What had just happened?

* * *

After that weird encounter Foop took his phone out and phoned his dad up.

"Father, can you please come to Lord Dan and Lord George Cochs castle? I... I think me, Poof, Timmy and Nega-Timmy have just done something stupid." Foop explained.

He got of the phone after a few nods and the 4 friends just sat down confused. After a short while Anti-Cosmo poofed to the castle and looked to his son confused.

"Foop what just happened?" Anti-Cosmo asked.

Suddenly he stopped in his float, his mouth dropped down.

"F... Foop? P... Poof? Timmy and Nega-Timmy?... what?" Anti-Cosmo asked as his eyes widened further.

"Dad what's-" Nega-Timmy was about to ask, but Anti-Cosmo raised his hand.

As quickly as he could he dialled his counterparts number.

"Cosmo? Please come to castle Coch immediate and bring Wanda with you as well." Anti-Cosmo just said. He then dialled his beloveds number, "Anti-Wanda, darling please come to the 'Ginger bread house of ruins' please."

As he was off the phone Anti-Cosmo still looked at his son's and their boyfriends with fear in his eyes, he poofed up several chairs and chose the most comfortable.

A short while later Cosmo, Wanda and his beloved Anti-Wanda poofed into the room. Wanda and Cosmo looked to Poof confused, Foop was immediately grabbed by Anti-Wand ass he crushed him in an embrace.

"OUCH mother let me go." Foop snapped.

"Never you are my son, I knew you would come back soon darling." Anti-Wanda cooed happy.

Anti-Cosmo rubbed his eyes, poofed next to him a plate of sandwiches and Anti-Wanda dived into them immediately, she sat down next to her husband and Cosmo looked around the ruins confused.

"Wow, Poof you and Foop have only been gone about 2 hours and you have already destroyed a massive castle? Even I as a child didn't manage to create such disasters at my beginning." Cosmo chuckled.

Anti-Cosmo rubbed his head and poofed up a head ace tablet, how his counterpart still lives without dying of starvation, dehydration or oxigen supplements is beyond him with his stupidity.

"No Cosmo, the ruins were destroyed in the great war of the rebellion against Lord Dan Coch and Lord George Coch." Anti-Cosmo said.

Foop nodded his head, "True father, but here this is what I wanted to show you."

Anti-Cosmo got the will handed out in front of him, he blinked and started reading it.

"I see." Anti-Cosmo said nodding his head.

Poof fiddled a bit from side to side, "But what does it mean, to me and Foop?"

"Well Poof... or as your new title is, Lord Poof." Anti-Cosmo said bowing to his son and his sons boyfriend, "You two are the new owners of Lord Dan and Lord George Chochs entire estate."

"But they died centuries ago, why are we still the heirs? We are in no way related to them." Foop pointed out.

Cosmo picked the will up and tried to read it as best as he could, "Well... I think you don't need to be related, but just compleat one of the required equipments of their orders. They have ordered: A couple should find the castle, the couple have to be either gay or lesbian and be together in a relationship."

"Makes sence," Wanda said as she read the will. "So will you two accept it and move in together?"

Poof and Foop both turned a bit red, Poof then nodded and embraced Foop. Foop turned even deeper red as he accepted the wills requirements as well.

* * *

Quanktumspirit: "EEEEPPPP! So cute. Poof and Foop have now their own home. Please review to see how they will manage together."


End file.
